compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Solafleur
is the Solar Panel Complien. It belongs to the Flora and Fire Elements. It is the burgeoned form of Flushame. Appearance Solafleurs have large, spherical grey heads with two arms extending from the sides and two legs at the bottom. They have two golden eyes and a small mouth. They have a large crown of beige wood on their head, with four branches arranged in the cardinal directions pointed upwards. Extending from this crown is a large array of orange and yellow petals, giving the impression of a fire, and similar petals are arranged on the back of their head. The patterns on their petals are arranged differently in different regions. Information When a Flushame basks in sunlight for enough time, it will burgeon into a Solafleur. These Compliens have a magnificent crown with many, many petals, arranged upwards, periodically floating away due to their light weight and rising heat. Solafleurs will continue their habits they had practiced previously, and spend many hours a day stationary, basking in the sunlight, but the heavily increased density of their petals leads to a heavy increase in power as well. Each individual petal stores large amounts of the sunlight reflected against it, heating up and providing the Solafleur with fire power. Occasionally, when faced with a difficult opponent, the Solafleur's crown will rise up in flames, proving an impressive, albeit unwelcoming sight, as the Solafleur charges towards its opponent. Occasionally it will use the petals on its back to propel fireballs towards its opponent as well, dealing great damage to any predators that are not nonflammable. They, fortunately, live in grasslands, but occasionally wander into forests, where they have a chance of causing large forest fires. Since their entire body is not flammable, including their petals and even their pollen, generally Solafleurs will mate by letting their pollen rise into the air when they are on fire. When this fire contacts other Solafleurs or Flushames, it leads to the growth of Soseds, which usually grow around summer. Solafleurs will shed most of their petals by autumn, but typically they keep them collected as a form of insulation in the winter. Occasionally, these petals are collected as a trophy, but rarely immediately after they are released, as they may still be scorching. Habitat While the habitat of Flushames is primarily the grasslands of Nagthoto, Usmya, Omestril, and Urar. Solafleurs are more common in warmer nations close to the equator, such as Eflistan and Gaiuso. Burgeon Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Solafleur is derived from "solar flare" and "fleur," the French word for flower. Design Solafleur is inspired by flowers and solar panels, while the arrangement of its petals is meant to resemble a fire. Trivia *Solafleur was initially sketched on March 10, 2017, but its design was not digitized until April 4, 2019. It was also accidentally drawn on a smaller canvas than usual, leading to it having thicker line art than usual. *Much like Sosed and Efflur, Solafleur was designed after HellPikachu's retirement by CompliensCreator00. Gallery Solafleur Rough Sketch.png|Rough sketch of Solafleur. Category:Compliens Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Flora Element Category:Fire Element Category:Compliens in a Burgeon Category:Burgeoned Compliens Category:Common Compliens Category:Flower Compliens Category:Grassland Compliens Category:Orange Compliens Category:Yellow Compliens Category:Black Compliens Category:Hermaphroditic Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Photosynthetic Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Power Compliens